team minato kakashi's bloodline
by jess5423
Summary: team minato are on a mission and find out kakashi's bloodline which saves them


Kakashi, minato, obito and rin are summoned to the hokage's office.

Sandaime: Kakashi, rin and obito wait outside I'm gonna talk to Minato then you ok.

"Yes hokage-sama"

"Okay now we're alone, minato there's something happening in the fire nation, something terrible I've already sent investigators"

"What is it hokage-sama"? "

"We think madara's alive and is gonna attack the leaf… "

"That's not possible he should be generations dead"

Sandaime: I know that's why I sent investigators, I want you and your team to go and investigate the fire country's borders understood

"Yes hokage-sama"

"Good send your team in"

"Ok"

"Kakashi, obito, rin come on in",

Sandaime: Kakashi, obito, rin I'm going to explain something to you so take a seat…

"Good now I'll tell you Madara uchiha is alive we have suspicions"

"He's alive?"

"Yes Kakashi we think so"

"Then we'll take down that basted" shouted obito "shut up baka"

"You can't tell me what to do HATAKE", "WANNA BET UCHIHA"

"Stop fighting you 2 we're in the hokage's office"

"Yes Rin"

"Thank you rin anyway I'm sending your team on an investigation mission to the fire country's borders"

"Yes hokage-sama" "ok well go get packed you leave tomorrow"

" … Kakashi you stay we need to talk,"

Kakashi: "ah yes hokage-sama"

(Rin and obito leave, they meet their sensei, have lunch)(Ramen)

Sandaime: ok Kakashi I want to know something about you and Sakumo

Kakashi: what is it?

Sandaime: I've seen Sakumo talk to thin air and do the impossible before, so what's going on…?

"I don't know umm"

Sandaime: KAKASHI

"It's a hatake thing I gotta go bye"

"KAKASHI GET BACK HERE, ugh oh well I'll find out in time." 

(Kakashi's mind)  
_I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ALMOST FOUND OUT ABOUT THE HATAKE BLOOD LINE GLAD HE STILL DOESN'T KNOW I'LL KEEP IT THAT WAY._

"HEY KAKASHI WHY DID HOKAGE-SAMA WANT TO SEE YOU!?"

"Ah it's nothing sensei, just some ninja tips for becoming jounin"

"Ok then if that's all it was, come on lets have lunch"

"Ok 1 miso ramen please"

"Coming right up here you go Kakashi"

"Thank you"

"Ok kids go pack your bags get a good night's rest and lets meet at the village gate tomorrow at 8 sharp got it" , "HAI", " good."

next day 8am at village gate  
"He's late again" , "give him time Kakashi" , "I'M HERE", , " YOUR LATE" , "WELL YOU SEE THERE WAS A OLD LA," "OKAY SHUT UP IF YOUR GONNA LIE AT LEAST MAKE A GOOD ONE OBITO" , "SHUT UP KAKASHI" , "boys stop" " FINE RIN" , "good ok team lets head off to investigate" "yes sensei"

**On the way to the border**

Obito: "did you hear that?"

Kakashi: hear what loser

"That movement"

"No now let's carry on"

"I swear I heard something in that bush"

(Obito threw a kunai at the bush)

"Ahh OBITO LOOK WHAT YOU DID, THE RABBITS SCARED STIFF YOU JERK", "OW WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME RIN"," LOOK AT THE POOR THING YOU ALMOST STABBED IT YOU JERK", "…. Waste our time for nothing", "SHUTUP KAKASHI", "come on lets continue" "yes sensei"

**Kakashi's mind:** _ok my team isn't looking I'm gonna use my bloodline _now, _1st hokage 2nd hokage come in, "KAKASHI", _

_Kakashi: is it true is Madara still alive,_

_ "I'm afraid so Kakashi", _

_"Damn"_

_, "__KAKASHI SNAP OUT OF IT KAKASHI"_

_ "What's that? 1st and 2nd hokage?" asked kakashi, "your sensei calling you to snap out of it," "I'm screwed"_

_,"yip"_

_"Talk to yea later Kakashi"_

__Back to reality  
"KAKASHI", "yes sensei?", "what just happened you wouldn't answer my call's AND YOU WERE FLYING?" , "it's nothing sensei it happens now and again" , "IT'S NOT NOTHING THAT'S IT BACK TO THE LEAF TO THE HOKAGE."

AT THE HOKAGE  
"Why are you 4 back you can't be done already?"

Minato: hokage-sama you me and Kakashi need to have a talk,

"Ahh ok then minato"

"Obito, rin you go home,"

"Yes sensei"

"Ok what happened minato?"

Minato: well on the way Kakashi kind of zoned out and wouldn't reply to any of my calls and he was flying,

"Hmm Kakashi I asked you about Sakumo be4 didn't I well what's happening,

"It's a hatake thing SO IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS,"

"Bloody hell is it our business I'm the hokage I order you to tell me now I don't want to have to torture you Kakashi,"

"Torture me?"

"Yes I don't want it to come to that so just answer my questions what's going on?"

"Fine I'll tell you and minato hokage-sama"

"Good well… tell us Kakashi", "yes sensei… well the Hatake's have a secret bloodline"

"Hyyy they do?"

, "Yes anyway it's called talking with the dead, Hatake's can talk to spirits of the dead… on the way to the borders when I zoned out I was talking to the 1st and 2nd hokage and found out Madara is really alive,"

" gasp really Kakashi is this true," ," yes hokage-sama, "ok then I'm sorry Kakashi about threatening to torture you… now you and your team better GO FINISH THAT MISSION," "hahahahahaha I'll get obito and rin you wait at the gate Kakashi", "yes sensei" 

At the gate  
"Finally how long does it take to get 2 people?" , "Ha-ha well you know us Kakashi anyway I left a special kunai in the place we turned back so hold on tight and we'll transport there", "yes senseiiiii ahhhhhhhhhh", "oww hey we're in the place where we turned back" shouted obito, "yea we are did you figure that out all by yourself baka", "OH FUCK UP KAKASHI", "OBITO LANGUAGE" ,"sorry sensei"

"Good anyway let's continue the mission", "hai",

"Finally we've reached the fire borders look sensei is that Madara?", "yes it is rin, EVERYONE BATTLE POSITION I DIDN'T THINK MADARA WOULD BE HERE WE HAVE TO FIGHT HIM GOT IT TEAM", "YES SENSEI"

" you think you can beat me I'm Madara uchiha ha-ha I'd like to see you try the yellow flash and his little team of idiots now let's see who I'm up against the yellow flash, an uchiha, a medical ninja and gasp hgh aaa, HATAKE I THOUGHT EVERY HATAKE WAS DEAD DAMN THIS I'VE HEARD OF YOUR BLOODLINE KID DO YOU KNOW HOW TO USE IT?"

, "Of course I do", "WELL THEN I'LL KILL YOU FIRST THEN", "why what will he do with his bloodline if you don't kill him,", "HE'LL FIND OUT THE TRUTH BY TALKING TO SOMEONE DEAD THAT I KILLED THAT KNOWS THE TRUTH AND HE'LL FIND OUT ALL MY ABILITY'S AND USE THEM AGAINST ME HE'S A GENIUS AFTER ALL HE'LL FIGURE IT OUT,"

MINATO: OBITO RIN PROTECT KAKASHI,KAKASHI WORK ON TALKING TO THE DEAD,

"YES SENSEI" (Madara transported behind Kakashi but minato was faster)

Minato: this is between me and you Madara,

"ha-ha fine I'll take you down quickly then", and the fight began…

Meanwhile kakashi's mind: _IS THERE ANYONE THERE THAT KNOWS THE TRUTH ABOUT MADARA AND HIS ABILITY'S? _

_I do Kakashi_

_, ha 1st hokage?_

_, I fought Madara when I was alive I know the truth and his abilities I will tell you… the truth is Madara was one of orochimarus experiments he escaped and used his new powers to try become hokage but he failed and got angry… he killed me the 1st and the 2nd hokage and everyone else so there are no witnesses and even today he's still trying to become hokage._

_ His abilities? Kakashi asked, _

_Ahh yes his abilities.. well wood style, rinningon, sharingon, byakugon, ice style ,fire, water, earth, lightning and wind style, every kekkei genkai there is, _

_OMG ALL OF THAT, THIS GUY IS GOOD HOW DO I BEAT HIM?, WHAT STYLES DOES YOU AND YOUR TEAM Have?_

_, kakashi: me lightning/ earth… sensei wind/ water… obito fire…. rin water, why?, _

_1st: Great get them and you to use all of your styles together at the precise moment at the same time wait… there's only 4 of you and 5 natures how are we gonna do this?... _

_Kakashi: I know I could make a clone one do lightning style and the other do earth, _

_Great idea Kakashi.. _

_Oh no, _

_Kakashi: what is it?, _

_1st: talking to the dead uses chakra right? _

_Ahh yea why, _

_Your almost out… _

_Well good luck please.. Defeat him and try staying conscious during the jutsu using and not passing out of chakra depletion til after got it? ,_

_ Yes, _

_Well bye Kakashi…__  
_

**To reality**  
"EVERYONE I KNOW HOW TO KILL HIM"

," HOW KAKASHI?"

, (Kakashi makes a clone) "all of us use a chakra nature together at the exact same time on him… I'll use: lightning, my clone: earth, sensei: wind, obito: fire and rin: water got it"

"YES",

"OK GET READY… AIM…FIRE" (all natures blasted at Madara at the same time and destroyed him completely), "YES WE DID IT", "ugh"… "SENSEI" (RIN RUNS OVER TO MINATO),"sensei are you ok?", "Yea just a little tired from the fight,"

"BANG", "what was that?", "Huh? Gasp… Kakashi!" (Everyone runs over to Kakashi), "Kakashi are you ok?"

"Talking to the dead uses a lot of chakra then using two styles… I'm completely chakra .deplete… "

"KAKASHI!" (Kakashi falls unconscious and tumbles to the ground minato catches him be4 he can hit it though)

Minato: come on let's get back to the village and get Kakashi to the hospital ok,

"Yes sensei" 

At The leaf village  
"Ok let's get him to the hospital"

At the hospital

"Can I help you?", "Ahh yea my students completely chakra depleted,", "hmm… get a stretcher here now, take him to room 114", "yes ma-am"

"Ugh, ugh what happppennned?"

"Kakashi your awake" (Kakashi sits up into a sitting position) "ugh…" , "hey take it easy Kakashi your chakra depleted,"

"I'm not a baby sensei, "I know you're not", "hey where am I?", "You're in the leaf village hospital" said minato grinning, "Great a hospital just we're I wanted to wake up" said Kakashi sarcastically, "ha-ha get used to it you will be here 4 the next month or so…."

"THE NEXT MONTH YOU GOT BE KIDDING THIS IS WHY I HATE HOSPITALS"

.," P.S KAKASHI you have to have surgery", "surgery?", "Why I'm only chakra depleted?" Kakashi said,

"Ha-ha welllllll… when you were talking to the spirits you were in something like a black hole connecting the living and the dead world you kind of pulled your arm and leg muscles so you need surgery to get the tears fixed,", "Ahh…" Sweat-drop "not surgery" kakashi said fear in his voice,

"Afraid so Kakashi", "no sensei not surgery", "do you want it fixed?", "well yea",

"Then DOCTOR"

"… YES MINATO"

"…, CAN SURGERY HAPPEN RIGHT AWAY?"

,"Of course right this way and bring Kakashi"

"OK come on Kakashi", "FINE,"

SURGERY ROOM:

"oh no", "they're not going to kill you Kakashi calm down", "ok lie down here Kakashi" said the doctor (Kakashi lies down on the table) "ok good we'll do your left leg first… MINATO COULD YOU HOLD DOWN HIS LEFT LEG WHILE I WORK?"

"Of course" (minato holds down kakashi's leg) "ok Kakashi here are some painkillers because this will hurt" (Kakashi eats the painkillers) "ok ready?", "Ready"

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what are you doin ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh done the left leg,

Kakashi: gasp, gasp, pant, pant pain, "ow I'm gonna go through that for my other leg and arms," Doctor: afraid so Kakashi,

Minato: everything's gonna be alright,

Doctor: ok right leg time…  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Right arm: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Left arm: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,

"Ok done …well done Kakashi good job", but kakashi is already unconscious from pain,

Minato: doctor I'll take him back to the hospital room so he can rest …

Doctor: ok but tell him not to over do-it,

Room 114  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"he's so cute when he sleeps"

, "HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT RIN HE IS NOT CUTE"

, "IS TO OBITO", "ugh", "HUH?", "ugh" (Kakashi wakes up and sits up in a sitting position) "LOOK WHAT YOU DID OBITO YOU WOKE HIM UP HE JUST WENT THROUGH SURGERY HMM"

, "Kakashi are you ok?" Asks rin, "Yea I feel fine except for the burning pain in my arms and legs so… I feel fine thanks rin", "hahaha", "hey everyone", "hey sensei", "Kakashi I got you a present" ," huh?", "here it's a new mask since your old one was burnt off…",

Kakashi: well would you look at that my size and type thanks sensei,

"You're welcome Kakashi… I checked with the doctor… you are allowed to leave in two weeks,", "ok sensei"

2 weeks later  
"Finally you're out of the hospital Kakashi" said rin, "yea I've had no one to fight with" said obito," haha come on you 3 let's get some ramen to celebrate", "YAY", "I'll have a miso ramen pork ramen sushi ramen and a beef ramen please", "coming right up minato, orders up", "YAY

, "let's eat, that was some good lunch", "yip hey anyone gonna thank me for treating?,"

"THANKS SENSEI"," that's better"… "Now training starts 2morrow 7am sharp don't be late,"

"Yes sensei"

, "ok obito rin go on home ok,", "OK bye Kakashi bye, bye,"

"ok so why don't I get to go home sensei" asks kakashi annoyed, "hahahahahahahahahaha well it's your birthday 2morrow Kakashi so I was thinking we could go to the pet store and buy you a new dog",… "REALLY SENSEI?"... "YIP", "wait your paying right?", "Of course I am cheeky brat hahaha". "Come on", "OK sensei I believe you"

. Kakashi: can I have all of them…

Minato: haha kakashi Just 1 remember…

Kakashi: but they all look so cute…

Minato: no only one…

Kakashi: hey! I saved you're life…

Minato: fine you can have all of them…

Kakashi: yesssss! Thanks sensei…

Well I'm broke mutters minato under his breath


End file.
